regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Opening Theme Song 2
Lyrics ♪Well, how many stars are you in the sky I looked up to? We Go if you do not count and get sick In this world each infinite Story that follows Touching that, what are we thinking? What you do not understand is getting quicker approach Space Journey Do not search for reasons not to do Be careful not to overwhelm! You're LUCKY STAR! (Regular Show) Break through the unseen universe (Regular Show) Ultra LUCKY STAR to the galactic level! (Regular Show) I want to see the future you open up Take the falling meteor shower, fly by flying, fly Believe in fortune strongly Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! Good Luck!♪ Full Lyrics Sometimes at night I wonder and look into the sky, there are a lot of stars to see I wanna fly a ship into the universe, and try to count them all In our world there are many stories to know and see, just like the stars in space How will we feel when we get to them, and find the stars we need? Sitting around and thinking won't show you, so hurry up and go on a space journey Don't make excuses for not to go so come follow me Careful not to shine too bright - you're all stars (Regular Show) We're gonna break on through the endless skies (Regular Show) We're galactic-level lucky stars (Regular Show) I wanna see the future you create cause you're a lucky star On a meteor shower we'll ride on through stars to wish, and wish, and wish, and wish We'll always have as many wishes as we want and need - Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah & good luck! If you think there aren't enough wishes to fill the universe, Just know you're not alone. Don't worry since I'm saving all my wishes for you, because you shine so bright. Get ready cause we're going on a journey. This feeling won't end around any time soon. Top it all with the best - stories you'll hear - Let's jump out to say Careful not to look because we're all stars! (Regular Show) We're already passed on through the endless skies (Regular Show) No matter where we go, you're my lucky star (Regular Show) We're gonna reach the end of the universe and we're all lucky stars When the stars begin to fall you'll know what to do. You fly, and fly, and fly, and fly Let me wish for everyone that is in my universe- Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah & good luck! I want to connect the stars {that are out there) and make a constellation just for you (it'll shine bright) Let's have more stars fall tonight (for everyone) I want to protect the universe, and create more wishes Careful not to shine too bright - you're all stars (Regular Show) We're gonna break on through the endless skies (Regular Show) We're galactic-level lucky stars (Regular Show) I wanna see the future you create and we're all lucky stars On a meteor shower we'll ride on through stars to wish, and wish, and wish, and wish We'll always have as many wishes as we want and need - Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah & good luck! Category:Songs